Forgetting the Tears
by batdiva101
Summary: Francis and Arthur's young daughter learned some of her father's terrible past... How will she react? What will Francis say? One-shot, Past Mpreg, Past FrUk


**Author Commentary: This is based off an old roleplay I did almost a year back. I'm just trying to recreate it. This is only going to be a one-shot.**

**Pairing: **Past FrUk, they married previously but divorced three years later.

**Warnings: **Past Mpreg, human names

**Rating: **K+ for mentions of Francis's past.

-  
**Forgetting Those Tears  
-**

Arthur held his small four year old child close to his chest as the little girl sobbed and sobbed. He really wanted to know what was going on with her, but she refused to speak of it. _'I want Papa, she says. Hmph. It's almost three in the morning. We can't possibly call Francis now.' _Arthur thought annoyedly. He still held her in his lap, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"Dear, everything is okay. No crying now..." Her father tried to soothe the child's sobs. His consoling wasn't working all that well, just as most always. Francis was the one who knew how to calm the poor dear down. "Adalie," Arthur spoke the four year old's name in his usual accent. "...please. We can't both your daddy at this hour, and you and I both know that the both of us are in a desperate need of sleep."

The United Kingdom almost wished that they still lived in the same home. However, it wasn't going to work out. Just as the last time didn't work out. Their marriage lasted three years, yet the only positive thing that came out of it was a young little girl that which the two parents absolutely adored. Adalie Bristol Kirkland-Bonnefoy was born almost two years after their marriage began. Yet, she was born during the time the marriage was crumbling down. Francis had stopped his womanizing ways when he believed that he was deeply in love with Arthur. After a short few months of dating each other, Francis proposed marriage and his lover accepted.

While Arthur was pregnant with their daughter, something began to change. They realized several things about each other. Francis learned just how servere Arthur's addiction to alcohol was. The Englishman would be sneaking out at night so he could get his drinks, though each time; he was stopped by Francis. Francis would lecture the mother-to-be, always telling him how dangerous it'd be if he'd continue consuming alcholic drinks while he was pregnant. He listened to him...somewhat. Arthur finally managed to get one full bottle of beer down at one point during his pregnancy and Francis was rather angry about it. He left their home to calm himself, only hoping that his wife wouldn't continue to endanger their unborn child's life.

Francis had wandered off somewhere and ending up getting minorly drunk. He met a young woman whom was much younger looking than he was. She seemed to be about fifteen years old, at that's what the Frenchman believed. And that's all he could recall. He woke up in his own bed with a terrible hangover, next to his wife. So he believed that he ended up walking home and immediately went to bed. Apparently that was incorrect. Later in that new day, police arrived in front of the house looking for Francis. It had seemed that he had been accused of raping that young fifteen year old, whom turned out to be thirteen. The man had absolutely no memory of this, though he was taken into custody.

Over the next few months, the teenager confessed it to be a lie. So Francis was set free a few days before his daughter was born. Arthur was still angry about what had happened. He accused Francis of being a hypocrite, because he had gotten drunk when he had just before said that Arthur wasn't allowed to drink. ...It all came crashing down on them because of one stupid night of anger and mistakes.

Now it was four years after their baby girl's birth. Francis lived in his old home in Paris, France while Adalie and Arthur lived together in London, England. They had lived seperately for most of the girl's short life. Francis would often get to spend time with her, but she'd also spend time with other countries that would usually visit her father. She knew most of the countries now, as she had attended nearly all World Meetings since she was born. She learned secrets she wasn't meant to hear. She was told rumors that little girls should never learn...

When Adalie's crying did not cease Arthur gave into his little girl's sobs and stood up with her being held in his arms. He took her out into the main room to fetch one of the many phones throughout the house. The Englishman sat down at the couch with the phone in hand. He punched in the familiar phone number as he held his young daughter close to him, rubbing her back with each sob.

Arthur slightly hoped that the frog wouldn't answer, however, he knew that Adalie would probably just make him call him once again if he did not.

Francis had been sleeping when the sound of his landline's ringing jostled him from his slumber. Late night calls like this were not completely unusual, but then again, they were not terribly common either. Francis took a few moments to locate the phone, mumbling to himself when he reached it before picking it up and bringing it to his ear.

"Hallo? _François ici..." _He sounded rather tired, and did not attempt to mask a yawn as it forced its way out. "Nnnmm...?" He didn't know what to make of the sad sounds coming through the receiver. Francis recognized the voice however. It sounded like his child...

Arthur let out a sigh of relief when he heard the familiar voice before attempting to shush his daughter. "Hey... It's me... I apologize for waking you up, Francis; Adalie won't stop crying and she keeps asking for you. Do you mind...talking to her for a moment?" He spoke slowly, being so completely exhausted from staying up with the young girl.

"Hnn...?" Francis sounded confused for a moment before he realized who was speaking. "Ah-Aah... Non. Heh. Non. No apology need, _mon chou_. Hnn..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes whil he rolls onto his back in his comfortable bed. "I could speak to her...but _mon Dieu_, you really sound tired."

"I am," Arthur paused for a moment to rub at Addie's back. "and please, if you don't mind speaking with her to calm her down, that'd be great. I've been up with her, trying to calm her down, for at least an hour and a half." There were sounds of shushing and crying heard on the other side of the phone. Arthur pulled the phone away from his mouth for a moment when he spoke to Adalie. "Shhh, Adalie," he whispered. "stop crying or you'll make yourself sick." Once he placed the phone back to his ear, he waited for a response.

"I will, _mon ange_... I will." Francis frowned as he stared up at the dark ceiling. "Poor girl..." He murmured as he heard them both.

The phone was pulled away from the 'mother's' mouth once again. "Shh, Addie. Papa is on the phone and he wants to talk to you. Please calm down so you don't make him sad too." The phone was passed off. The four year old's breathing hitched just before she tried to speak. "H-Hello?" Francis felt his heartache when he heard the heartbreaking sounds coming from her shaky little voice. He tried his best to keep his voice soft and gentle.

"_Bonsoir, ma petite_. Oh... Why are you crying?"

"_Les gens me disent que vous allez faire de mauvaises choses pour moi_..!" It was obvious she was trying to hold back her sobs. It sounded so hard for her too, it almost sounded like it was painful to do so.

"...Oh. Mmmm... Rumors are hurtful... I would never do anything to you, Jeanne." That name... It was meant to be Adalie's middle name, but was changed at the the last moment. So he felt the need to call their child this precious name that he was wanted her to have. Now it was merely a nickname. "Don't let what they say get to you, _ma douce enfant_."

"Th-They said...They said...you're famous for doing what they said you'd do..." An audible hiccup and whimper are heard from the other side, a small sob following this.

"Shhhh shhhh shhh... Ehhh..." Francis sighed softly, rubbing his eyelids. Having his reputation brought up to such a young child was irritating; especially when he felt the rumors were so incredibly exaggerated. No one had the right to tell his four year old of his past. He wondered who would even think of saying such a thing to her about himself? "If... If you are scared I would do something like that... I understand... You don't need to come see me anymore... I would very much like you to, but... if you are scared of me, I will not make you."

Another audible hiccup was heard from her. "I'm...I-I'm not scared of you..." She paused to whimper a little bit, a sign the tears were returning. "I-I..."

Arthur's voice was heard, the man comforting his little daughter. "Shhh, keep yourself together Adalie. No more crying, dearie." The girl then spoke in a bit calmer voice. "I don't want it to be true."

"It isn't true, Jeanne." Francis sat up in bed and leaned forward. "I'm not going to do anything to you... I love you as much as your dear mother, I love him just as much as I love you as well. And before you hang up, I need to speak with him, okay?"

Once again, the little girl hiccuped before trying to speak again. It was obvious she was trying to supress another sob from being heard. "O-Okay... Wh-Why do they say you'll do that to me?"

Francis paused and rubbed at his face. What exactly could he say to her? That he was a sex fiend nearly all his life? That chasing skirts and seducing anything beautiful used to be be his hobbies? Was he expected to tell her about the accusation about him being a pedophile? No... He wouldn't tell her that... He kept his voice soft and relaxed, as if to show her that everything was okay. "Jeanne... Jeanne..." His voice got quite a bit softer. "Don't cry, _ma fille_." This soft volume stayed with him. "_Je suis désolé. _Sometimes... people make bad choices. Papa Francis did...a few things when he was much younger...and it got people hating him."

"B-But..." And again, her breathing hitched. "Y-You...you don't do it anymore, right?"

"Shhh... Non...non." Francis bit his lip, feeling bad that his little girl had learned terrible things about her papa, that which she adored more than life itself. "Hnn... Jeanne... _Je t'adore."_

All that was heard in response were small breaths being breathed as Adalie began to calm herself down. Once again, Arthur was heard comforting her. "There we go, sweetheart." Arthur rubbed his child's back gently and kissed her head.

"If I were there, I would hold you in my arms, ma fille. Just like how a good papa should hold his dear daughter... No more tears, _mon ange_. You are so beautiful with a smile more than tears." With a small sniffle coming from Addie, she began to speak again.

"_Je t'aime_ Papa."

"_Je t'aime, ma fille. _Mmm... Are you feeling better now, little on?" Francis's soft spoken words stayed, his exhaustion growing a bit strong as he kept using his energy to speak to his little daughter.

Another sniffle came from the child. "Mmm...M-Mhmm, I am."

"Ah. Good, good. _Ma fille_... you should try and get some rest. It is past your bedtime~" He gave his voice a playful tone to once again make her feel better. "We can talk again soon, my dear."

"O-Okay..." The phone was once again passed around. Adalie's voice was not heard as well as before. "Mummy, I'm o-okay now... Papa said he wanted to talk to you."

Arthur's voice wasn't as clear either. "Okay love, goodnight. I'll be up there to check on you in a few minutes." The Englishman put the phone to his ear and greeted his ex-husband again. "Hello?"

Francis smiled slightly at hearing the exchange between mother and daughter, then sighed. "_Bonjour, mon ange_... Who is saying those things to her?" He had a hint of irritation in his tired voice. He could hear Arthur shuffling in his seat. "Ivan, I think. She wandered around during the World Conference a few days ago and...spoke with quite a few other nations. You...you know how she loves talking to peopl-" Francis cut his ex-lover off.

"Why would you let her be alone with _Ivan_... Of all people... Ivan?"

"I just told you, she wandered off! Don't blame it on me, you stupid frog!" And the fighting began, though Francis didn't fight back at all. He merely heavily sighed, rubbed his face, and then groaned softly. He didn't know what to say. Arthur made a small noise in his throat rather continuing the 'fight.'

"T-Trust me, I've told her countless times not to go over to Russia. And so far...she's obeyed somwhat."

"..._D'accord_..._d'accord_... Nnn... _Désolé... _I do not mean to be... euh... harsh, _mon amour_." For some reason, Arthur really didn't mind it. He still somewhat had feelings for the frog, but...it was over between them. Nothing could ever change that. No matter how much he wanted to be married to him still.

"It's alright, I suppose. I guess...what people have told her really has upset her. She really adores you, Francis. Most likely more than how much she loves myself."

"That is not true. She loves us both, Angleterre. But..._je sais... et je l'eime beaucoup_. _Mais_ I should think it would be upsetting. Telling her I was going to do something horrible to her. Harm her. Violate her. Honestly; what absolute idiots."

-

**Translation:**

_mon chou - sweetie  
mon ange - my angel  
mon fille - my daughter  
mon Dieu - my God  
Bonsoir, ma petite - Good evening, my dear  
Les gens me distent que vous allez faire de mauvaises choses pour moi - People tell me you will do bad things to me  
ma douce enfant - my sweet child  
Je suis desole - I'm sorry  
mon amour - my love  
je sais - I know  
et je l'eime beaucoup - And I love her too  
D'accord - Okay_


End file.
